Delena Drabbles 5
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: fifth installment in the drabbles series. i never expected this silly little idea to go down so well! enjoy this slightly smutty, very interesting, entirely thought provoking set R&R please!


_a/n: here we are at drabbles #5. Thank you to everyone that has stuck through my writing with me, especially those of you that have been there since my first Delena posting! You will never know how much your words have meant to me, encouraged me and kept me writing when I thought it was just a silly little hobby. Your reviews mean so much to me, and I promise I will write as long as there are you guys to read! This set of drabbles is dedicated to all of you, all of my regular reviewers and anyone that gets the same pleasure and excitement from reading that I get from writing for you all. Enjoy, and Happy Reading!_

_Practice_

"Come on Elena." Damon growled and lifted her sweaty body up from her knees. "I'm going to make you keep doing this until you get it right."

Her voice was strained and breathless. "I'm tired Damon." Her knees hurt, her shoulders hurt. Hell, her eyelashes hurt at this point. They'd been at it for hours, she just wanted a break.

"I don't care. Do you think anyone else would give you a damn break?" he pushed her back down and grasped her hands, holding her in place. "Try again." She grimaced, glaring up at him and prepared herself. "Practice makes perfect Elena." He smirked, looking down at her. "How are your muscles ever going to get stronger if you don't keep going?"

"I'll show you stronger." She muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ric's voice was stern and judgmental as he turned the corner.

His eyes settled on Elena, standing under the bar as Damon supervised her chin ups. "We're working out." She gasped, glancing back at the door. "Why, what did it sound like we were doing?"

Ric shook his head and backed out of the room. "Never mind."

When Elena turned back to Damon he had a smirk on his lips. "What?" she asked, forcing all her strength into her arms. "I don't get it."

Damon did his best to straighten his face as she replayed their conversation over in his mind. He knew exactly what Ric had thought was going on. "Don't worry about it. I doubt Ric will be coming back up here for a while though."

_Frenzy_

Damon threaded his fingers through her hair, and tilted her head back. There was a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. She was breathing as though she'd run a hundred miles. Her heart beat like a freight train in his ears, and as he pulled her closer the heat radiating from her body began to heat his. "I will have you Elena." He promised, settling his lips on hers.

For a moment she looked completely and utterly frightened. Then the kiss began and she lost any fear. The passion and lust he passed to her through his lips seeped into her blood and set it boiling. She felt her cheeks heating, and other important parts of her body she didn't know could burn this way. She was up and over the cushion and into his lap within a matter of moment. The frenzy had begun, and Damon was sure he'd never seen anything so exciting in his life as a sexually frustrated Elena.

_Pencil_

Damon's eyes followed the pencil as Elena lightly chewed on it. She held it in her mouth for a moment, and then pulled it out to speak. He didn't hear a word she said, only nodded his head dumbly as the pencil went back between her lips. Her lips curled into a smile, but all he noticed was her tongue swirling around the tip as she thought about the next move. He noticed his hands were clenched into fists on top of the desk and did his best to subtlety slip them from her sight. If she was doing this on purpose, she was definitely very good at it.

She pulled the pencil back out once more to point at something on the photo they were studying, her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. He watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips, then everything seemed to stop and her smiled faded to a smirk. "Have you heard a single word I've said?" she asked her voice a bit louder.

"Huh?" he looked up to her eyes, a little embarrassed to see that there was glittering humor in them. She knew exactly what had distracted him. "Yeah, sure sure. Of course."

_Breathtaking_

Damon opened the door and for a moment all the air around them seemed to be sucked out. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Elena stood before him, a emerald green dress hugging every curve- some of them curves he didn't know even igsisted on her body. Her eyes sparkled and her smile melted away any of the fear he'd had while waiting for her to show up. He suddenly wished his arms weren't full, wished he could pull her into them and kiss her senseless; make her as breathless as he was feeling. Her eyes darted between him and the roses, and he wondered what she would think when she saw the bedroom.

_Luck_

Damon Salvatore was not sure how he had gotten so damn lucky. In fact, he had pinched himself twice already since waking up an hour ago. That was the only movement he allowed himself, in fear that any real disturbance would wake the sleeping girl next to him. Somehow, along the course of the night he had managed to get himself into her bed, got her to admit that she was in love with him and they'd made love. Then, she'd come upstairs and they'd rocked the world together all over again. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, her nose pressing against his chest, cold just like her feet. He couldn't help the laugh that rumbled in his throat.

Truth was, he'd slept with a lot of women…well not a lot…yeah, okay a lot. He rarely ever woke up with them however, and he certainly never cuddled with them afterwards. He had to admit(and since it was only himself he was admitting it to, it was alright), that he really liked waking up with someone. Especially when that someone was Elena. "Is it time to get up yet?" she asked, her voice sleepy.

Damon turned his head to look at the clock and read that it was well past noon. "Not yet." He lied and let his eyes close.

_Infuriating_

Elena felt her fists clench as she stared daggers into Damon. How could he stand there so smug, so infuriating and utterly irresistible all at once? The only thing that kept her standing still was the fact that she couldn't decide to slap him, kiss him or throw him to the floor and do both. Just as she decided that both was the most pleasurable option, he laughed, downed the rest of the drink in one fluid motion and turned to walk out of the living room. "Where are you going?" she called after him. "We are in the middle of an argument!"

He looked over his shoulder, the expression on his face somewhere between a smirk and a glare. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired of arguing with you over things that mean nothing." When she opened her mouth he shook his head. "No, you are going to be quiet for once. We have been fighting about little things, big things, the same things over and over without actually fighting about the thing we are really fighting about. I'm tired of it, and if you aren't going to actually argue with me about what we need to argue about, I'm going to bed."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she strode after him, having to take two steps for everyone of his. "That barely made any sense."

"Listen," he stopped again, this time swinging around fully to face her. "I've had a long hard night. If you want to continue this, feel free to follow me into bed. Otherwise, go home and leave me alone."

_Dessert_

Elena giggled as the chocolate sauce drizzled over her stomach and down her thigh. Damon's tongue flicked out, lapping up the sauce in the opposite direction he'd trailed it. She moaned, surprised how much pleasure she could get out of such a simple; although erotic act. She watched as Damon sat back, licking his lips and reached for a strawberry. With a twist of his long, talented fingers he removed the small green leaves from the fruit and put it half way into his mouth. She watched as he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her body. She giggled again, not sure how she could find everything so funny when she was so turned on. He brought the strawberry to her lips, waiting for her to bite.

With her eyes locked on his, she leaned forward and closed her lips around the exposed red tip. As her teeth sliced the strawberry in half, their lips touched. She chewed as he did, and swallowed, immediately feeling her back pressed to the mattress as his lips attacked hers. She could taste the fruit and the chocolate, and she was sure this was the best possible way to eat chocolate covered strawberries. There was still whipped cream, caramel and cherries waiting to be included, that sat on the tray. Elena wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, but she was certainly looking forward to finding out.

_Sparks_

Elena held her glass of champagne tightly as fireworks erupted over the expansive lawn of the Lockwood Mansion. It was a new year, a new beginning. Things had changed so drastically in the time since her last new years eve. She'd loved, and lost and discovered things she wished she'd never known. As the red and white and blue and yellow sparkled across the sky she sighed and leaned against the balcony. She sensed him behind her before he heard his footsteps, and she turned around before he'd cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Did you find someone to kiss at midnight?" Elena asked, glancing down at the few remaining sips in her glass. She'd been nursing it all night, and with a scowl she downed the rest of it.

"No." he took a step toward her, coming onto the balcony. He couldn't believe how magical she looked with the fireworks behind her. "Did you?"

"No." she shook her head, then looked up to smile at him. "That will be the second year in a row I've been kissless on new years."

"Is that even a word?" he teased, they were now two steps apart.

"This year it is." She smiled and set her now empty glass on the railing. "What happened to that pretty red head?"

"She decided I wasn't nearly as charming as I thought I was." He winked and closed a little more distance. It was her turn to take the last step, and he held his breath praying silently that she would.

_Danger_

Damon had always prided himself on being dangerous, on being the brother to be feared of. At least after Lexie had reformed The Rippah into the tame Stefan, Elena had fallen head over heels for. He'd enjoyed being admired for his ruthlessness, his lack of humanity, for quite a while it had worked for him. Upon coming to Mystic Falls however, he quickly realized how old that song and dance could get. Being the bad guy was fun during the daylight, but when the sun went down and it all came to a stop, he felt utterly and completely alone. That was until Elena had come into his life, and the hunt for Katherine had shifted into merely a memory.

He had never met anyone so dangerous, something to be so afraid of more than Elena. Perhaps not so much the girl herself, more so of what she did to him. She made him feel, made him want to feel. He could still remember the night he'd turned the switch back on and let the humanity he'd forced himself to forget, take over his senses. Ever since then, winning her heart and her trust had been his main goal. He'd vowed to keep her alive, to protect her above all else and in the end he'd fallen in love; something he swore never to do again.

The girl was quicksand, and he had no desire to find an escape.

_Dawn_

The early morning greeted Damon before he was ready to get up. The muscles in his arms ached, his legs hissed in restraint as he rolled over. He desperately wished he could rewind the clock and get a few more hours of sleep, but part of being a vampire was taking what little sleep you could get and being thankful for it. The undead body did not need a lot of sleep to flourish, even though the remaining veins of humanity ached for it. He yawned loudly and threw his arm over his eyes, cursing the man and the monster he was jointly. The thick blue stone of his ring smacked against his face and he pulled his hand back to glower at it.

What a wonderful contraption this ring that had been made for him, and how utterly thankful he was to have it. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without it, and frankly he didn't want to think about it. If he was a slave to the sun as other vampires were, he would miss out on far too much. He would never get to enjoy breakfast on the sidewalk and flirt with the pretty waitresses at the diner. He'd have to stay cooped up in the house all day, feeding off last nights leftovers and waiting for the few blessed hours of nightfall. He'd never be able to feel the warm sand under his toes or enjoy the brightness of the stars when night did eventually fall.

But probably the most important thing about being able to walk in the sun, is that he could see Elena whenever he wanted.

_a/n: alright! I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow, but as it is Remembrance /Veteran's Day I will be going out of town and be away from my computer and my internet. Well I will still be able to check in and read your review thanks to the lovely invention of the iphone, but I will not be able to post anything until much later or if at all. Hope these two sets of drabbles will be able to hold you all over until Saturday morning when I will be posting a new story! As always, let me know your favorites, and if you have any 'idea words' for me please don't hesitate to post them in your comments. All of these lovely drabbles stem from randomly chosen words._

_p.s. for those of you that have already requested for me to do the fireplace scene from Homecoming, and those of you that were about to, no worries. I will definitely be putting my own twist on that as soon as Saturday morning hits! That scene truly was incredible and I found myself cursing the phone! Who else was happy with the midseason finale? I quite enjoyed it, even though our favorite couple was interrupted…alas fanfic will have to hold us over until January 5__th__!_


End file.
